


dismal land had better attractions than this

by blue_roses



Series: Klance Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2016, M/M, Romance, background shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't believe this dude worked himself into angry exhaustion trying to prove he was a decent person. Lance can't believe he's noticing the sweat on Keith’s neck, running down towards his collarbone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dismal land had better attractions than this

**Author's Note:**

> for klance week day 4: free day!! i tried something longer and..amusing (ull get it once u read ok)

Lance shows up at his summer job at 7:30 AM on the dot. Every day, he knows applying to a run down amusement park was one of the worst decisions of his young adult life. But he needs the money, so he gets to the locker room, puts on his uniform, and sits under the hot sun attending various rides. Pidge actually had the right to be  _ offended  _ when Lance wasn't wearing a fursuit. Hunk had the decency of only looking mildly disappointed. Instead Lance wears a visor, a tshirt, and goddamn work khakis.

 He's convinced the job will be the bane of his existence, then he meets Keith. Lance is between the ferris wheel and the carousel, it's around 2 PM, his shift ends at 4:30. Most people in this area are low maintenance, so he can ride out the rest of this day. There's a couple that comes towards the wheel, whispering to each other and giggling every two seconds. They're the kind of people who make you hate being single. If Lance is feeling sorry for himself, he feels even more sorry for the person drifting behind the happy couple.

 “How can I help you?” Lance asks. The couple breaks away from each other to turn to Lance.

 “Is the wheel good princess?” Holy shit, the pet names. His voice is so lovestruck Lance gets flustered just hearing it. It also doesn't help that he's really hot, Lance didn't think white hair and an undercut was a look. This guy changes it. The woman, who also has white hair, giggles, soft and low.

 “Of course Shiro, isn't this important to you? I've never been on one before.” Dark skin wearing pink and white with long hair, Lance actually kinda hopes they're the type who thinks all bi people are into threesomes. Because Lance would more than consider it.

 The boy behind them doesn't say a word. He's completely still, in the weirdest puffy jacket Lance has ever seen (it can barely  _ function  _ as a jacket) covering a tight shirt and skinny jeans. Lance gives a small wave, the boy ignores it.

 “Alright then--” Lance opens up the ride-- “have a good time!” The couple go in, the boy stays behind,

 “And what can I do for you?” Lance asks. The boy glances around, the only thing close enough is the carousel. Lance can't help the smug smirk that comes when the boy leads him to the carousel. 

By the time both rides are over, the boy glares at Lance as if all his misfortunes are Lance’s fault. The couple is blissfully unaware, and Lance makes sure to give the brightest wave he can. 

 Lance doesn't expect the three of them to come back, they do the next day. This time the man, Shiro, speaks to him beyond passing words.

 “I'm glad this place is still open, and with good kids working,” he smiles at Lance. Lance wonders why anyone would want to spend two days in a row here. But then, it could be sentimental reasons. That makes more sense.

 “Glad I can help,” Lance says, “is that why you're here?” Lance opens up the gate, making sure he gives the biggest smirk to the boy in the back.

 “Yeah, it brings back memories,” Shiro says. He swears he hears his girlfriend whisper  _ thank you _ before they both enter the wheel. Once again, the boy burns as he goes to the carousel. 

When the three return again, the woman introduces herself as Allura. She explains, briefly, that she's been a bit sheltered and comes from a foreign country.

 “He wanted to show me a piece of his childhood, because I did the same last summer,” she laughs, “always wants to keep things equal. I hope you don't mind that we’ll be coming often.” Lance does not mind, and says so. The boy definitely seems to mind from the look on his face, which Lance doesn't dare acknowledge.

 They come back the next day, both Shiro and Allura ask how his day is. Lance smiles widely before speaking, because he actually does like seeing people in love.

 “I'm doing good, another day, this job’s been unique!” he says. 

 “ _ I'm in a capitalist hell with minimum wage, I barely avoided not wearing a fursuit but you're both hot and I like pissing off your third wheel,”  _ is what he manages to keep to himself. They go to the wheel again, and the boy stays behind.

 “I'm Keith,” he says. Keith looks around, as if for possible escape routes. Lance can feel himself sour.

 “I never asked,” Lance says. Keith gives him a confused shrug, as if he wasn't a broody asshole the day before.

 “Why don't you like me,” Keith barely asks. As if he doesn't have any idea:

 “I dunno,” Lance starts, “maybe because you were an asshole? The smug glare, the shitty jacket--” 

 “My jacket isn't shitty! And that's just my  _ face!”  _ Keith takes a deep breath, and Lance tries not to gape and fails. He can't believe this dude worked himself into angry exhaustion trying to prove he was a decent person. Lance can't believe he's noticing the sweat on Keith’s neck, running down towards his collarbone. 

 “Okay!” Lance says, “Then why are you third wheeling the lovebirds and being all bitter about it?”

 “Because Shiro’s my  _ brother _ dammit! And this was our place and I want to scream but I can't!” Keith flushes the moment he hears his own words, and Lance can't say anything before he storms off. It was weirdly endearing, especially when Keith still has the flush when the trio leave the park.

The day after, when the couple goes up again, Keith stays behind for a moment.

 “I'm sorry,” he says. It takes Lance a few blinks to realize he's apologizing for being flustered earlier. That's kind of really weird. In a cute way, which is weirder.

“It's okay man,” Lance sighs, “you can just sit here and I don't know, chill?”   

Keith’s eyes widen, “I can stay here?”

“Sure, don't want you abusing the poor carousel animals,” Lance smiles at that, watches Keith’s eyes narrow. But he stays, and after a few minutes of absent conversation, they hear a shout.

_ “Quiznak!”  _ Keith flushes, Lance’s eyes dart from the wheel to Keith. He doesn't comment, but he also doesn't object when Keith shuffles away to the carousel. Hell, he actually goes after him.

 “It's for the safety of the animals,” Lance says.

 “Screw off,” Keith says. Lance makes fun of the fact Keith picked a higher animal and they repeat the ride twice. Their eyes meet more often than not, and they both rush off as soon as the wheel stops turning.

 Shiro and Allura are disheveled and flustered, Keith storms off like a moody teenager, Lance takes out the febreeze. Fifteen minutes later, Hunk calls up to tell Lance that Pidge is coming to poke around next day. When Lance asks Hunk why he can't come, Hunk goes through every stage of pre sort of date anxiety and Lance sympathizes. Lance, being the forgetful fool he is, has no objections.

 Twenty four hours later, Shiro is spinning a giggling Pidge around, and no one else knows what's going on. Except Keith sort of, as he doesn't look like he has a stick up his ass today. Though that hasn't been happening much since yesterday.

“Would it be?” Shiro points to Pidge before pointing to the wheel, who is weirdly comfortable in his arms. She's a fifteen year old sadist and manages to seem like Shiro’s adorable little sister. Lance is horrified, he wishes Hunk could have made it, but Keith will have to do.

 “What's  _ with  _ them?” Lance whispers.

  “Shiro’s friends with this Katie person’s family,” Keith says, above whisper volume. Lance would shame him for it if he wasn't so curious. People don't call Pidge Katie unless they've got history, but that's something he'll ask her later. Shiro and Allura bring Pidge with them, like they've already adopted her, leaving Lance and Keith alone. Lance can't help but smile at that, the fact she's so close to a form of family warms him up.

 “You have the weirdest look on your face,” Keith says. Lance doesn't notice anything wrong with his face, unless Keith is referring to having emotions, which is just plain rude.

“Shut your quiznak,” Lance says, “uh...carousel boy.” He can't believe Keith is trying to diss him now, after the few days they've been together. Well not  _ together  _ together, but known each other.

 “Wow,” Keith says, “very creative insult. And I'm sure you're using that word incorrectly.” 

 Lance shakes his head, “As if  _ you  _ know any better.” 

 “Well either way, your insults need some work,” Keith sits down between the carousel and the wheel. Lance sits down next to him.

 “Rude,” Lance says. They transition into easy conversation after that. Lance manages to make Keith laughs out loud once, sees his eyes crinkle and his mouth open wide. He laughs so hard he almost chokes, and Lance pats Keith’s chest out of habit.

 Red blooms on Keith’s cheeks, and Lance has two realizations at once. One is that his hand hasn't left Keith’s (firm) chest, the other is that he doesn't want to stop touching Keith. Lance has never been more grateful for being brown in his life. 

 “So--” Lance starts as soon as the ride ends. They both jolt up, Lance moved to end the ride completely, and Keith just stands there: mute and flushed. As soon as Shiro, Allura, and Pidge leave, Pidge wiggles her eyebrows at Lance.

 “You and Keith, huh? Hope you don't end up getting freaky on the rides,” she has that shit eating grin as if she's already won. Little does she know Lance has a trick up his uniform polo sleeve.

 “Hmmm,” Lance says, “shouldn't you ask your companions about that instead of us?” Pidge looks scandalized, Keith jabs Lance’s right side and points to the couple. Shiro's ears are blushing, and Allura turns around with the fiercest expression and flips Lance the bird before dragging Shiro and their newly adopted daughter off.

 “Don't worry,” Shiro starts, “she's more flustered than angry!” Lance nods, because he doesn't think any of them noticed that Keith hasn't followed them.

 “So,” Lance turns to Keith, “wanna get out of here?” 

 “Don't you have a job to do?” Keith asks.

 Lance smiles before extending his hand, “What can I say, Dismal Land had better attractions than this. Would rather go on a date with you anyways.”

 “Who said it was a date,” is fully rhetorical, because Keith takes Lance’s hand and is the first to run away from the attractions. Lance might have led him to the locker room, but he swears on Pidge’s purity the only reason was to get out of the work uniform. Totally.

 


End file.
